tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Birthday
"Happy Birthday" is the third episode of Tears of the Fallen. Alert Synopsis On the next day, Ash continues training. He brings Alain with him to meet Gary and Tracey. They discuss how this all came about, including Arceus deciding to have Ash travel with Alain. Alain ends up informing Gary and Tracey that they're welcome to travel with him and Ash when they come to their home region of Kanto after they move there from PokéLife Apartments. Ash goes to Dawn's house to clear up why he couldn't make it the previous day. This cheers Dawn up as Ash meets her mom, who is happy to see him, but has to leave for work. Ash and Dawn then go for a walk at a park. Dawn informs Ash that her 19th birthday is coming up on Thursday, July 19th (5 days away). Ash tells her he's also 19 and that the 19th is the day before he has to leave to travel with Alain. He informs her about what's going on with his mission with Alain, then leaves to get back to training. Alain tells Ash about Psychic Manipulation, listing the abilities and moves. He tells Ash that he will have to become a Manipulator eventually to stand a chance on this journey. 4 days pass to Wednesday, July 18th. Ash is on a shorter break and is with Dawn at the park. He has to leave sooner, which Dawn reacts to. She desperately tries to get him to stay for an unknown reason, which Ash insists that he can't, due to Alain not being an understanding person. Upon thinking to herself, it's revealed that this is the same day that Misty, Iris, and Ursula would return to demand Tekiyoku tax money from Dawn. This is also the day after the Tekiyoku tax deadline given a while back, b ut they haven't come to collect the money yet. Dawn goes to the bullies, who are angry at Dawn still not having the money. They decide to pay their own taxes this time, but pledge to beat Dawn up every day until she pays. This is followed by yet another beating, quite a severe one. Dawn is left on the ground sobbing. On the next day, it's Dawn's birthday. She hangs with Ash and is happy. She asks Ash if he really has to leave tomorrow, sad to have him leave. Ash confirms that he must leave tomorrow to start the journey. That night, Annie and Oakley, along with Merilyn, return to Dawn and Johanna's house, demanding the money. They note that they haven't come yet because they gave Johanna an extra 2 days past the deadline. Johanna still doesn't have enough. Following this, Oakley, a Bug Manipulator, uses Bestial Demon and stabs Dawn's mom, killing her. Merilyn, a Fire Manipulator, then uses Azul to burn the house down. They flee the area. Dawn stands outside the house, looking at her house burning with her mom's body inside. She falls to the ground crying her eyes out, staying out there for the rest of the night..... Debuts * Merilyn Flame Trivia * Dawn's birthday, July 19th, is the same day as PearlShipping Day. * The final song that plays in this episode is the full version of the Tears of the Fallen Theme Song, the first time it's been fully played in the series. Credits Music * Tears of the Fallen Theme Song -- composed by Nocturnal Jay (also used in the episode) Other Music By: * Kevin MacLeod (Incompetech.com) * Bensound * Purple Planet External Links * Video Link See Also * List of Episodes Category:Episodes